All is Fair in Love and War
by angelsfanili
Summary: "'Goddammit, Jazz! Stay still' I pulled the bullet out and he screamed in agony. This is my fault... I had promised them..." Bella is in the army after growing up an orphan and losing her only friend; Emmett McKartny. Bella's new partner, Jasper Hale, happens to be friends with Emmett. Bella meets Jasper's friends, along with her old BFF a bronze-haired beauty. AH. Canon pairs.
1. Meeting Mr Hale

**AN: This is my second attempt at writing this story. So please, enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Swan!" My name rang through the air from my commanding officer. I jogged over to where he stood, and slowed my breathing back to normal as I stood tall and proud. Next to him, was a man with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He stood as straight as every other man in this base.

"Sir, yes, sir?" I inquired, waiting for the reason as to why I was called.

"This here, Private, is Jasper Hale! He will be your partner! He will be your bunkmate! He will cover your hide as much as you will cover your mother's!" He shouted with uneccessary volume that one quickly becomes familiar with. My face remained emotionless as he barked out orders, mentioning a mother that I no longer had.

"Sir, yes sir!" I returned, a phrase that a Private quickly becomes accustomed to. The Drill Sargeant turned in fluid motions, and left to the Drill Sargeant Bunk. I allowed my tough facade to disappear, and I gave Jasper a small smile. "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

He stuck his hand out to give me a firm hand shake. "I'm Jasper Hale, pleasure to meet you." I took note of his southern drawl as I began to reach for his bags. "No, please, I will get it." I ignored his protests and led him to where we would be spending our next ten months.

"These are our beds." I explained as we reached a set of bunk beds that had recently just been occupied by me. There were only two other women in the cabin of twenty. Which was actually more than most. "I have the bottom bunk."

Jasper nodded to this, accepting my role as Senior. As I showed him how our beds were to be made every morning, I asked him questions.

It was a good idea to know your partner. They will be your other half while you are here. You have to trust them.

"What made you join?" I asked, folding over exactly four inches of our blankets.

"I've always wanted to serve my country. However, my wife wouldn't let me until we were married. She claimed that it would make me want to come back alive." He chuckled, love shining in his eyes.

"You miss her." It was more of a statement than a question. Quite obviously he had missed her, just in the very few words he spoke of her. He nodded in confirmation and rummaged his bag for a picture that had gotten crumpled by all the luggage. In the picture was a woman that was about two heads shorter than Jasper. She absolutely bubbled excitement in her gorgeous princess wedding dress. Pink petals seemed to cascade around them as if they were doing so just for this picture. Jasper looked at her with love as she seemed unable to stay put.

"She's beautiful." I whispered the truth, and he beemed at the compliment. They were so perfect for each other that I could not help but feel a tad envious. Sue me, I'm only human.

"Thanks! I feel that you guys would get along. She loves everyone."

"I've never been good at befriending girls." I admitted.

"All the more reason she would want to make you her friend." I suppose her needed a picture frame more than I did. I took the picture that I had tucked under my mattress, and removed the picture of Renee and Charlie holding a tiny Isabella.

I did not want nor need to reminisce.

I handed him the frame.

"What about that picture?" He asked, looking pointedly at the one I had just removed. I shook my head.

"It's my past. Alice is your future." He took it, once I continued to insist.

"So, Bella, why are you in here?" I gave a sad smile and began to explain my past.

**Flashback**

_"Bells, we're sorry!" My father called through my locked door. I huddled into a corner, trying to stop the tears that were staining my face. "We still love you."_

_"It's best for us. All of us." Renee chipped in._

_"Leave me alone!" I screeched, young and confused. I was irrational, now that I look back on it. The anger was just misinterpretted fear. Fear that if they could stop loving each other, they could stop loving me. I wanted to beat them to it, so I began to shout hurtful words at the door._

_"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that, Isabella Marie Hayden!" I didn't know that those were going to be some of the last things I would ever say to my dad. I wouldn't have said that if I did._

_Instead, I opened my window and climbed down the tree that made it easy to escape. I left for the one person I knew would fix everything._

_The only person I thought I could trust. I ran through the rain. I ran through the hate._

_I rang the doorbell to Emmett McKarty's house._

_A very tired best friend opened the door for me._

_I threw myself at him and allowed his confused arms to snake around me and hold me in that bear hug I knew so well._

_He was like my brother._

_"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked, leading me into his house. His mother and father came down to see what their son was doing._

_"They did it, Em. They got the divorce." His parents excused themselves so they could call my parents and let them know that I was here. So they wouldn't worry, and to perhaps spend the night._

_I had always spent the night at Em's._

_We were young enough that it didn't seem weird or suggestive._

_"Bells, look, it's not your fault. They love you. Don't believe otherwise." Of course, he knew exactly why I was so distraught by their divorce._

_He grabbed me some of my sleepover clothes, and I changed._

_His parents hadn't come downstairs to confirm that I could sleep over. They hadn't come down to explain that they would be taking me home as they usually did._

_I just explained my troubles to Emmett as we ate cookies and milk._

_Emmett was never serious, very much opposite of me. I kept him grounded, and he reminded me that it was okay to have fun._

_I think an hour had passed before we both started to feel very sleepy._

_I rested my head on the table, ready to allow sleep to pull over me like a warm blanket, until Emmett's parents finally came down._

_They did not smile. They stared at me as if I were about to break._

_"Bella, sweetie... Charlie got into a car accident. And... he didn't make it." No._

_Three weeks later_

_Charlie's funeral was today. I glared at my mother as she sobbed in the arms of another man, his name was Phil, and they were dating._

_I stood on the other side of the rectangular hole from my mother and her lover she had left my father for._

_It was her fault that he was dead._

_It was Phil's fault as well._

_Most of all, it was my fault._

_If she never met Phil, they would have never gotten divorced, I would have never ran away. Charlie would have never chased after me in a frantic search, blinded by the heavy rain and worry. He would've never collided with that tree._

_The doctors assured me that he did not suffer._

_They did not realize that we had already made him suffer._

_I glared at the lovers. I allowed Emmett to hold an umbrella over the two of us. My best friend was my only rock, my only anchor._

_He steadied me as my knees buckled once they began to lower the casket into the ground. Sobs that did not sound human shook my body, clawing their way out my mouth._

_I was able to cry, because I had Emmett._

_When I had to leave with Renee and Phil, I told them I hated them both._

_"Now, Bella, it's hard for us all-" Phil said in a fatherly voice._

_Ass hole. He didn't even seem sorrowful. Maybe it was my overactive imagination, my bias towards Phil, but I remember him as being smug as he said this, so I snapped._

_"It's your fault any of this happened!" Venom was dripping from my voice, and I was glad that it was. The car was driving through the heavy rain, typical Fork weather._

_"Bella, don't you-" Renee began, her voice distraught. I misinterpreted her sadness as defense for Phil, so I said something that I would regret._

_"I hate you!" I threw open my door, not caring that we were driving. They called my name and Phil stopped the car. I took the opportunity to exit. And I ran._

_No one knew this town like I did. No one spent their time in the rain like I did._

_I ran, ignoring their calls of protest behind me. I knew they were going to try and chase me. At least, I had thought they were going to._

_I didn't hear the car turn, and I didn't see anyone following me._

_They were letting me run away._

_I appeared at Emmett, and stopped on the street across from them. Men were loading a moving truck._

_Emmett was standing in the door way, still wearing his funeral attire. He saw me, and ran over to me._

_"Bella, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a bear-crushing hug. "I'm moving. My Gammy is sick in California, and I have to go! We have to go! This week... My mom's siblings live there but they got tired of taking care of her- so we have to. We just found out..."_

_I just cried in my best friend's arms._

_That was the last time I ever saw my best friend, Emmett McKartney._

_That was the last time I ever saw Renee and Phil. I became an orphan of the state._

**Present**

"And, well, now I'm here. I wanted to do something noble." I shrugged. We were already a couple weeks in with Jasper as my new partner. Slowly, I had shared some of my story. He made it easy to trust him.

"What did you say your friend's name was, again?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. It was an odd look on Jasper, someone whom one just assumed had all the answers. I didn't understand how that was the part that he was confused about.

"Emmett McKartny... Why?" His eyes searched mine.

"Bella... I- I think I know him... He's my twin sister's boyfriend."

_Could it be?_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed :) Please review, read my other stories, follow, and favorite!**


	2. The Letter

**AN: Yay! Favorites, follows, and reviews all make my heart fly! Keep it up! And enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Bella... I-I think I know him... He's my twin sister's boyfriend."

_Could it be? No... Bella, don't hope. Don't let yourself hope. Hope only gets you hurt._

"Emmett? McKarty?" I asked, despite myself, but Jasper seemed to be rambeling on about something.

"Well, not boyfriend, I guess. They're probably engaged to be married. He _was_ planning on proposing. He had asked my dad and me for permission. But that boy has no courage when it comes to my sister." My heart sank at his words... Emmett was not one to take things as seriously as marriage.

"That can't be him." I said sadly. _And that's what you get for hoping, idiot._

"What? Why not? I mean, he has the same name. He lives in Forks again after he met Rosalie in California. All the connections are there. What are the odds that this is a completely different Emmett McKartny?" _Stop_, my heart begged._ Don't toy with my heart_.

"Em never takes anything seriously. He used to tell me that he never wanted to fall in love... _Especially_ never get married. We agreed to never get married." Whenever Emmett told me something, he stuck to it. This couldn't be him.

"Yeah, Emmett never takes anything too seriously, Bella, but he loves my sister with all his heart... Sometimes the heart just recognizes someone else as their other half. It happened to me. It happened to him." I smiled a little.

_Maybe it_ was _him..._

"Maggots, line up!" A Drill Sargeant instructed. Immediatly, I was at the front of the line due to my seniority, and my Bunk was perfectly lined up. "Your last few weeks are coming closer, so before we allow you to become killing machines out there, we are going to do everything to break you!"

The next few weeks would make every single one of us exhausted.

* * *

Today was MDay. Mail Day.

Since our base was so far away, and we were still in training, we only got MDay every four months. It was also supposed to teach us how to survive out in combat, unable to communicate with anyone outside of the men by your side, and the one radio that connected you to an outsider.

This would be the fourth month. So a mailman waited patiently in the corner of the room for everyone to finish writing their letter.

"Bella?" A voice asked me from above. No, it wasn't God. Jasper was hanging his head over the side of his bunk, his face turning red from being upside down. I laughed at the sight of a floating Jasper head.

"What's up, Jazz?" I asked the floating head.

"Why aren't you writing anyone?"

"I have no one. Remember?" I teased, not at all hurt by the truth of my words. I had accepted it.

"Whatever you cry baby. How about you write to my friends? I'm sure they'd love to hear from you... Plus, you could see if Emmett is your Emmett." I chewed on the idea and agreed.

I wrote as quickly as I could, not quite sure what to write, and handed the mailman the letter before I was able to proof read.

**APOV**

Four and a half long months since I've seen my Jazzy. I moped in my living room couch, playing with my wedding ring.

I miss him.

I feel so incomplete. I knew I should've never let him go.

My family and friends were eating pizza and watching a movie, completely ignoring just how miserable I am.

How rude!

They had dealt with me for a long time, though. I had denied Rosie a shopping trip! Twice! Doesn't that call for alarm?

They could only assure me that he was alright.

I knew better though. I kept dreaming that Jasper would come home without a leg.

I shook the thought from my head, and just then, the bell rang.

All too absorbed by the movie playing in front of them, they allowed me to get the door. How kind of them. They come into my house, stain my floor with pizza grease, and even let me get my own door. How peachy.

I glared at the backs of their heads as I approached the door.

Then I saw it.

An envelope, hand-written by my one and only. It was thick, as if it carried several letters. I grinned at the idea and squealed as I made my way to the kitchen.

I dumped the envelope empty, and about twelve letters fell out.

All twelve, in my beloved's handwriting.. Wait, eleven. I grabbed the one with unfamiliar writing, vaguely acknowledging the presence of my family and friends filing behind me.

"Who's that from? That's not Jaz's writing." My idiot brother questioned.

I had thought that maybe this stranger had written to their loved ones, only to get it mailed to the wrong house. But the envelope said, "From: Isabella M. Swan, Bunk 113. U.S. Army Property. To: Jasper's family and friends" with my address right under it.

She knew Jazzy?

I opened the mystery letter with curiousity.

_Dear family and friends of Jasper,_

_Hello. I do not have anyone to mail, so Jasper insisted that I write you. I can only assume that Alice had snatched up this letter first, being as eager as Jazz explained you to be. So, hello Alice. I just wanted to assure you that Jasper is progressing extremely well here. He gets pretty tough on himself, but then he talks about you, and his eyes light with the need to go on. He talks about you non-stop._

The writing began to become sloppy, as if she were being rushed.

_By the way, I heard that there was an Emmett McKartny in your group. Ask him if he knows and Isabella Marie Hayden._

_Nice chatting._

_I'll keep Jasper safe._

_The stranger,_

_Bella._

Everyone had been reading over my shoulder, curious about this misfit letter. We all turned to Emmett.

In front of me was a sight I had never seen before.

Emmett freakin' Mckartny was crying. His mouth hung open. He was completely silent.

The image scared everyone into silence- except Rosalie. She looked up at him in fear, maybe of some jealousy, and asked in a timid voice, "Em? Do you... know her?"

Instead of answering, Emmett took the letter from my hand, and read over each letter with wide teary eyes. "Bells?" He choked.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, they make me so happy!**

**I have plenty of stories eager to be read by you fine readers, so please, visit my page and read my stories!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Airports

**AN: I am loving your guys' support! It's making me so happy!**

**BPOV**

**Four Months Later**

"Hale, Jasper?" A mailman read out. Jazz raised his hand and recieved the thick envelope containing more than one letter. He grinned.

"Swan, Isabella?" My head snapped at my name. No way. I raised my hand shyly and got an envelope addressed to me.

Someone wrote me?

I opened the letter.

_Bells,_

_It's me. Em._

_I really don't know what to say. What am I supposed to say, you know? "Hey, Bells. Long time no see. What's new with you?"_

_You know I've never been good with words._

_So, instead, how about you fly down to Fork when you get the chance, and we get to catch up? According to Jasper's letter, you won't be getting this until your next Mail Day... So in about four months. This is also when you should be able to get relieved from training for two months. Right? Before you guys have to go back to be promoted._

_I'm just going to imagine that you said, "Yes, Em. You're so right you big brilliant genious, you."_

_Inside of the envelope is a plane ticket to Forks Washington. I hope you'll be coming._

_I'll be the amazingly handsome guy at the airport holding a "Bella" sign. You, of course, are Bella._

_Anyways, there's so much to catch up on that simply cannot be done on paper. I really hope you'll take the ticket home._

_Please, Bells._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Em._

I looked in the envelope to find a ticket to Forks, First Class.

Emmett was always true to his word.

I let out a stifled sob and Jasper put his arm around me.

"Going to Forks, partner?" I nodded through the tears and reread Emmett's letter. I had missed my best friend so much.

My only anchor was finally pulling me back in.

Jasper and I waited in line to board the plane. We were still in uniform, so we stood straight and stared ahead despite the fact that I had never been more nervous in my life.

"Flight 172, you will now be boarding." A lady announced pleasntly and the line began to move. Jasper and I gave the lady our tickets.

Jasper put his stuff in the overhead above us, and there was no longer any room for me. I began to scan other cubbies for a spot.

"Oh, here, let me move my bag." A man insisted as he carried his child off his lap and onto the seat next to him.

"There's really no need." I began, feeling guilty. The man just ignored me and grabbed his and his daughter's bag and moving them inconveniently far from them. "Please. I can move my things there. Go ahead-"

"Nonsense!" The man explained, the sides of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. His eyes watered. "Thank you so much, for serving our country."

"Thank you!" His daughter called out in a squeaky appreciation. I placed my bag on the new available spot and gave them a grateful smile.

Their act of kindness truely touched me.

An hour and a half later, we landed.

I exited the plane, where I saw Emmett McKartny holding a big pink poster that said, "Bells!" Just as he promised.

I paid no attention to anyone else once our eyes locked.

We ran to each other and held each other. People around us clapped as he swung me.

I hadn't expected to notice him. But he was exactly the same. He had the same curious eyes and goofy smile plastered on his face. He was just bigger by like twenty fold. He still gave bone-crushing hugs.

"Bells. I've miss you so much." He cried, his hot tears falling down my neck.

It's okay. I cried too.

"I've missed you too, Em."

I suddenly felt like a little girl trying to escape the real world in her best friend's arms. He didn't let go for a long time. I was glad. I had a lot of life to forget.

Emmett made everything better.

However, we had to part when a twinkling voice chimed, "Em! Stop being such a hog! I wanna meet Bella!"

Alice skipped towards me once I was free from my friend's embrace. I knew she was Alice because of Jasper's continuous babbling about her. She looked just as beautiful, and very fashionable, as he had described.

She pulled me into a hug. "Bella, it's so very nice to meet you." She said contently. I was never that great at befriending girls. So I awkwardly patted her back until she released me. Instead of fully letting me go, she held my arms and told me, "You and I are going to be best friends. I just know it."

"Thanks for demoting me, Alice." A beautiful voice snorted. I turned to see a beautiful tall blonde hold Emmett, trying to comfort him. She may have been shorter than him, but her beauty demanded attention.

Well done, Emmett.

She took one hand off Emmett and stuck it out to me. "Hi, I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend." I thought Jazz had said they were going to get engaged soon? Maybe he didn't have the courage yet.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I shook her hand, feeling my confidence shrivel as I compared myself to this bombshell that towered over me.

I must have looked so ordinary around her.

"I know. Em's been talking non-stop about you." She rolled her eyes. "It's been rather annoying, actually. I'm so glad you're finally here so he can shut up."

I laughed. I'm glad Em wanted to talk about me.

"And, Bella, this is Edward." Alice had found her way into Jasper's embrace, where she truely belonged. She gave me a knowing look as she directed me to a man that Jasper had described but to completely inaccurate details.

Jasper's Edward was supposed to have brown hair, be tall, and looks kind of like Alice.

This Edward was beyond handsome. He was fit, Army fit. He was taller than me, but he was the perfect tall. He did not have brown hair, but a coppery hair. He had the most amazing green eyes on that perfectly sculpted face of his. Eyes that were staring at me expecantly.

_What does he want?_

_Oh yeah._

He had been holding his hand out for me to shake it. I quickly stopped drooling over him and shook the hand that had been offered to me, completely ignoring the fact that electricity was strumming my arm.

"Hi. I'm Edward." He said softly, still shaking my hand. I gave him a tight nod, the way I would if I was being greeted to a Captain.

"Bella."

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

Someone cleared their throat, and we let go of each other's hands.

I sunk back next to Emmett and he swung his huge arm around me, his other arm around Rosalie.

They looked perfect for each other.

"So, Bella, what're you up for?" He asked. Everyone stared at me and I felt my face redden. It doesn't matter how long I've been in the Army, I still blush like a child whenever I recieved any type of attention.

"Why do I have to decide?" I countered.

"You just came back."

"So did Jasper." I pointed out.

"Same old Bella. Whatever, just pick something." My stomach grumbled.

"Food?" I asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

We stood in line to order our pizza, deciding how much we needed, what sides to get, and what toppings we should get. Emmett decided that he wanted to treat everyone, with only me protesting his offer.

"Bella, don't be dumb. I'll pay." He insisted.

"Bella, let him." Rosalie assured me. When I opened my mouth to protest she said, "Emmett is incredibly stubborn. He would hate to make you pay, and won't budge on it. If you insist on paying he becomes quite child-like and a bit unbearable."

I caved and followed her to the table that they had began to claim.

Rosalie sat next to Alice, leaving only two spots available; by her or by Edward. I didn't want to separate Emmett and Rosalie, so I opted for the seat next to Edward.

That stupid electricity began to hum in the air between Edward and me so I tried to edge away.

Emmett slumped in the available seat next to Rosalie.

"So, Bella... Tell me what's happened since I've last seen you." He leaned on his elbows and everybody stared at me.

Oh gosh. Where to begin?

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Is there anything specific you'd like to read? Let me know!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Also, check out my other stories!**


End file.
